


Les pour et les contre du corset

by malurette



Category: Sasmira
Genre: Corsetry, Drabble, Gen, maybe i should create a collection for all the obscure bandes dessinées i fic about
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où Mademoiselle Prudence convainc Bertille de se sangler dans un corset. C’est d’époque, après tout !





	Les pour et les contre du corset

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les pour et les contre du corset  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sasmira  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** (Prudence/) Bertille (/Stan/Sasmira)  
>  **Genre :** gen/une pointe de jalousie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Laurent Vicomte, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tant qu’elle le pourrait, elle ne se féminiserait pas et elle ne mettrait pas de corset!"  
> d’après Mimi-chan pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle ne mettrait pas de corset, affirmait Bertille, que ce soit bien clair. Ces machins d’un autre âge, dangereux, dont heureusement à son époque on s’était débarrassé depuis longtemps…

Oui mais justement, elle ne se trouvait plus à son époque et Prudence était catégorique : aucune jeune fille bien sortirait sans être convenablement lacée. Et puis, avec une poitrine comme la sienne, il lui fallait bien un peu de soutien. Rien ne l’obligeait à serrer à fond.

Un regard à la taille mince de Sasmira fit le reste.

D’accord, céda Bertille : elle mettrait le corset, et le plus serré possible, encore !


End file.
